


Perfect: A Double Drabble

by adderpated



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to create an experience with Ron and Harry. All she needs is for them to go along with it. Emerging H/Hr/R relationship. Exactly 200 words. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect: A Double Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For Empedocle's ally, because there is nothing as inspirational as inspiring someone else.

Ron is kissing her when she realizes they're being watched. She feels it.

Then, Ron bends to kiss her neck and she sees Harry, her note still in hand.

Harry shrugs.

She raises her hand from Ron's back, holds a finger to her mouth. Then she bends her finger into a hook and motions "come here."

Harry's eyes go wide. He moves into the room and quietly closes the door.

She has them here. The situation is delicate.

"Ron." She holds him tightly. "Harry's here."

Ron freezes. He twists in her arms and stares at Harry.

She whispers in his ear. "It's what we talked about, what we wanted."

Ron turns back to her. His glare is sharp, mouth hard. He didn't think she would _arrange_ it.

"He's here now. Let him stay." She feels Harry's gaze, but she watches Ron.

Ron nods.

Hermione holds out her hand. Harry comes to their sides.

Ron kisses her. She feels Harry's breath. She looks Ron in the eye to warn him, then presses a simple kiss against Harry's lips.

Harry presses his nose into Ron's cheek and waits. Ron turns his head, let's himself be kissed in turn.

Three foreheads touch.

Perfect.


End file.
